


Suitor Interviews

by thenewsomelibrary



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewsomelibrary/pseuds/thenewsomelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Eadlyn's suitors give interviews to an illéan magazine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kile Woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of edits I started, however they have loads of text and I want you guys to be able to read it properly :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edit's link: http://thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com/post/140083408201/suitor-interviews-1-kile-woodwork-the :)

„ **It's not just a joke anymore“**

_Kile Woodwork about architecture, Princess Eadlyn and an ugly tie_

 

 

_Interviewer: Sir Kile, you are one of the remaining suitors of the Selection in the palace. Has the competition become harder?_

Kile Woodwork: Well there haven't been any more fights, if that's what you mean (laughs). Actually most of the guys are friendly, and we all respect each other. I hope that these new contacts will turn into friendships rather than evil competitions.

 

_I: If you're all so friendly that you got to know each other better, what do you think makes you a better choice as the king than the others?_

K: So far I can say that many of the remaining boys would do a great job as our king. Personally, I would try to support every part of the people in our country, especially the ones that actually need help. Everybody should have equal opportunities.

 

_I: You're right, that's probably an important aspect of ruling Illéa. However, an insider also came to tell me you would love to be an architect in the future. Would you prefer that to becoming the king of Illéa?_

K: You're right, becoming an architect has always been my dream for the future. To be honest, I just never considered becoming king and I don't consider it now, but I'm certain that I will choose the right way in the end.

 

 _I: Oh, but what if it's the princess who chooses for you? Apart from being a capable_ _king, how do you see your chances with Eadlyn Schreave herself? After all, it seems like you had the best start position out of all the suitors!_

K: If you're hinting at the fact

that I've lived in the same building with the princess for my whole life, I can assure you that the palace is big enough for two people to not get to know each other anway. I can certainly tell you that I've learned more about Eadlyn in the past few weeks than I have in the past 18 years all together.

 

_I: I assume you're on a first-name-basis with her royal highness ever since..._

K: Which doesn't count for anything.

 

_I: But you were in fact her first kiss in the Selection._

K: (smiles to himself) True. I'd still prefer keeping the details to myself though.

 

_I: Ah, but don't you think it counts for something? After all, Queen America was King Maxon's first kiss in their Selection._

K: I don't think you can compare myself and the princess to the fairytale of her parents (laughs). They really found their happiness. Of course I hope I'll find it too, but I just don't see myself in a fairytale... yet.

 

_I: So there have been difficulties in your personal fairytale?_

K: As I said, I wouldn't call it a fairytale. But let's just say Eadlyn and I never considered each other dating material until we were forced to – the aforementioned kiss surprised both of us.

 

_I: Interesting. What made you sign up for the Selection in the first place then?_

K: Someone – a friend – actually dared me to fill out the form (laughs). This might sound like a joke, but after that I simply

thought “Why not?“ The chance that I was being chosen was literally almost non-existent.

 

_I: Yet here you are._

K: Yet here I am, and I'm happy about it. The Selection has become much more than just a joke to me in the past few weeks. It was a great opportunity to get to know Eadlyn better, and we certainly became closer, which I wouldn't want to miss. Some might call it fate, I wouldn't, but I really like spending more time with her.

 

_I: And we all know what “spending time with her“ means..._

K: Oh, no, I did not mean it that way (laughs). As I said on the report, we only kissed once. She's just a great person to talk to.

And a great fashion adviser.

 

_I: How come you need one?_

K: There has been this one incident... It was at the garden party in the second week, and I wore this striped tie. Obviously it was a reallly bad choice, because in the middle of the party, a very amused Eadlyn came up to me and told me to take this tie off immideately. I was startled, because what the hell should be wrong with my tie, but she just looked so mockingly disgusted about it, it was hilarous. End of the story, I just took it off and never wore it again (laughs).

 

_I: That sounds like a funny story. And you can say that you care for princess Eadlyn as a person?_

K: I do.

 

_I: Then I wish you much luck in the Selection, and thanks for the interview. It's been a pleasure._

K: The pleasure is all mine.


	2. Hale Garner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this interview series! This is the link to the tumblr edit this belongs to: http://thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com/post/140287936206/suitor-interviews-2-hale-garner-click-to :)

„ **Princess Eadlyn is a role model“**

_Hale Garner about the Selection, fashion and the princess_

 

_Interviewer: Sir Hale, it seems like you were one of the first suitors who got a chance to meet Princess Eadlyn privately. Was there a specific reason that you stood next to her at the parade?_

Hale Garner: I don't think so, because that was literally our second day and we had all barely spoken three words with the princess. My guess is she took guys who caught her eye first.

 

_I: Oh, and I can imagine why you were one of them: Your suit always seems to look a tad better than the others'._

H: Why thank you, though I believe that day, she complimented me on my shoes (laughs).

 

_I: Your shoes?_

H: Yes, I don't only make my one clothes, but also shoes. Of course I wouldn't want to irritate my butler or mix everything up in the palace staff rooms, but I try to have a word in what I wear. For those shoes, the idea came from myself.

 

_I: That's interesting, since we all know our Princess Eadlyn is a fashion designer as well! Do you think that could build a bridge between the two of you?_

H: So far we talked a few times – also about fashion – and I think she's amazing! All of her outfits are exactly on point. She walks a fine line every day, and she does it perfectly. I was really impressed when I found out she designed most of her dresses herself. She's a fashion role model, and also a role model in elegance and attitude.

 

_I: I totally agree, but do you think fashion brings you two closer?_

H: As I said before, I think it already has a little bit. But you don't become friends or even more with someone who doesn't like you deep down, just because you both love fashion.

 

_I: You're sure she doesn't like you?_

H: Sorry, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is that I think it takes more than a shared interest to get closer.

 

_I: Wise words. And you seem to genuinely like her! But what about her?_

Do you think you might have a chance?

H: I think we aren't here long enough to say something about that yet. But I can tell you that the other boys seem like decent persons as well, and we might stand a chance at this point, maybe with a few of us already having an advantage.

 

_I: Who do you think might have this advantage?_

_H: All those who already went on a date with her or something._

 

_I: How come you don't think she'll get to know the others better in the future?_

_H: In my opinion we're just too many in the Selection, and while Princess Eadlyn really tries to equally get to know all the suitors, I can imagine that that's actually quite a task with the remaining 19 of us._

 

_I: So you think there might be an elimination to solve that problem soon?_

H: I don't think – and I don't hope so – that we'll have another one sent home like Jack or Burke. They acted disgustingly, and in my opinion it was the only right thing to through both of them our immedeately, but I think they were an exception. But you're right, I'm sure another elimination might come our way soon, maybe she even narrows it down to the elite.

 

_I: Aren't you scared of being eliminated?_

H: Yes and no. Yes because I want to stay here and because I'm not sure what the princess exactly thinks of me. And no, because I'm not scared of coming home. I think if I really get sent back, my life will not be damaged.

 

_I: But you want to stay here._

H: Absolutely. And I'm going to proof myself worthy to the princess, or at least I'll try.

 

_I: What about being the prince consort? Do you think you could do it, because that's what comes with the princess._

H: I haven't given it too much of a thought, but at the moment I agree with King Maxon in many points, so I think I'd try to continue his politics. But I would support Eadlyn at all times, and in the end it'll be her choice if she lets me support her. And while I don't want to be send back home, I would also respect that if she chooses to do so.

 

_I: I'm sure that will not happen anytime soon, with an honorable attitude like this._

H: I don't hope so.

 

_I: Then I wish you much luck in the Selection, and thanks for the interview. It's been a pleasure._

H: The pleasure is all mine.

 

© _thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com_


	3. Fox Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr edit link: http://thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com/post/140391804551/suitor-interviews-3-fox-wesley-click-to  
> Personally I feel like this didn't get as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

„ **I have always admired her“**

_Fox Wesley about the kitchen fight, the ocean and his second chance_

 

_Interviewer: Sir Fox, you're one of the suitors that kind of appeared out of nowhere – you hadn't gotten noticed by the princess or the public in the first weeks at all._

Fox Wesley: True. But I didn't mind, because that way I could get used to the situation and the palace at first.

 

_I: But don't you think the competition is too hard to just do nothing?_

F: That's not what I said. Besides, we're mostly like friends, so I don't think the competition is too hard, with a few exceptions maybe.

 

_I: For example?_

F: Burke's fists. They were hard in the word's sence.

 

_I: Ah, of course we all want to know about that fight. And why was Burke the only one who was sent home?_

F: First of all, all I did was defending myself. Burke initiated the fight, which is why he got sent home. I know the photos in the papers made it look like we were all four having an epic fight, and I would've understood Princess Eadlyn if she had sent all of us away. But in reality it was just Burke throwing his fists at me and the other three of us trying to stop him.

 

_I: Anyway, what was the reason for this fight in the first place?_

F: Believe me, it was ridiculous. As you know, we were cooking on that date, and some pieces of the asparagus Burke and I made tasted disgustingly. You really should've seen Princess Eadlyn's face (laughs). So Burke accused me of having ruined it, which I refused to agree with. And that must have ticked him off. Seems like a joke to an outsider.

 

_I: Like a joke indeed, but you actually got injured, didn't you?_

F: Yeah, some bruises and a swollen eye. But it's gone now, and I'm glad I could stay despite being involved. Eadlyn was really generous with us.

 

_I: It seems like she genuinely cares about you..._

F: I'm not sure. All I can say is that I hope to spend more time With her now and that we can get to know each other better.

 

_I: But you seem to like her a lot._

F: Of course I do! I always admired her from afar, and she's even more georgeous than I had assumed before. She's got something special, and to be honest I didn't expect her to be this funny (laughs).

 

_I: That seems like a really good impression. So you're enjoying your stay at the palace quite a lot?_

F: I am! The company is great, and even the food is amazing!

 

_I: But don't you miss your family?_

F: Of course I do. My family isn't perfect, but they are my life, and I miss them a lot. But I think that this is my chance and that the princess makes up for what I miss. And the Selection feels like a holiday.

 

_I: You're working as a lifeguard, aren't you?_

F: Yes, in Clermont I work at the beach.

 

_I: But that doesn't sound like something you'd need a holiday from?_

F: The point is that the palace is something so entirely different from everything I've experienced before. That, and the fact that I don't have to do anything myself makes me feel like I'm on holidays.

 

_I: But usually you like your work?_

F: I love it! I love swimming and the sea, so it's the perfect job for me.

 

_I: What makes the ocean so special to you?_

F: It's just amazing. You see, it's almost as if it has a certain mood. One day it is calm, and then it can be completely wild and deep. Being at the ocean means freedom: I feel like I could do anything.

 

_I: Luckily, Angeles has a beach as well. Do you think you could go there sometime?_

F: I'm not sure if I could leave the palace. But even if it's impossible: I might miss the ocean, but there are other priorities at the moment.

 

_I: Like Princess Eadlyn?_

F: Exactly. Maybe I should take her to the beach one day if that was possible.

 

_I: Even if that isn't possible, I wish you much luck in the Selection, and thanks for the interview. It's been a pleasure._

F: The pleasure is all mine.

 

© _thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com_


	4. Henri Jaakoppi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit link: http://thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com/post/140561427391/suitor-interviews-4-henri-jaakoppi-click-to  
> Enjoy! :)

„ **We understand each other without words“**

_Henri Jaakoppi about Swendway, Princess Eadlyn and koorvapusti_

 

_Interviewer: Sir Henri, you were no doubt one of the biggest surprises in the Selection so far – no one had expected a problem like yours. How are you going to deal with it?_

Henri Jaakoppi: Well for now I have Erik, my translator. And I'm really trying hard to learn English quickly, because of course I understand that that's necessary.

 

_I: But what gave you the idea to apply for the Selection? Didn't you think it's hopeless?_

H: Well obviously it isn't, is it? I'm still here at the palace, and I really enjoy staying here.

 

_I: Isn't it weird to talk to Princess Eadlyn through a translator all the time?_

H: I'm used to needing a translator since I came over to Illéa, and the princess is not an exception. Besides that she is so gentle! Sometimes we're already able to understand each other without Erik being there, sometimes without words.

 

_I: What about the other Selected? Have you taught any of them some Finnish?_

H: I try to talk to them, because they mostly seem great. And yes, Erik and I tried to teach a Kile a little (laughs).

 

_I: That's so nice! So even though many people seem to be skeptical about the language barrier, do you think you might have a realistic chance?_

H: I do think it's not impossible (smiles). Eadlyn has always been kind and sweet when we talked.

 

_I: The Princess might have actually taken a liking in you... After all, you stood next to her at the parade, and you were on the group date!_

H: I was! The group date was pretty amazing, up until the end. And I love to cook!

 

_I: You were a cook back at home inSwendway, right?_

H: Right! I love cooking, choosing different spices, after the old recipes or creating new ones. I was happy when Kile came up with the cooking idea because I had missed doing it, and after that date the chief even allowed me to come down to the kitchens at any time. He's amazing.

 

 _I: It must be such a difference between the palace kitchens and your home though! Do you miss it?_ H: Sure, I miss Swendway, but I won't be going back there any time soon. And I miss my little sister a lot, she's an angel.

 

_I: Back to the date, what did you cook for the princess?_

H: Erik and I made the dessert, which has always been my favorite part. It was something Swendish called _koorvapusti_. It's with a lot of cinnamon and quite sweet.

 

_I: That sounds delicious. Do you think you'll be able to cook for Princess Eadlyn another time?_

H: (smiles) I'm sure I will, it would be an honour. She deserves all the desserts in the world.

 

_I: Even if you won her heart, why do you think you'd be a good king for Illéa?_

H: I can see that many people might see a huge problem because of the language, and I agree that I have to learn English. But I think that the official things aren't the biggest problem. And if I became prince consort, I wouldn't be alone. First of all, Eadlyn will be queen, and she'll do an amazing job with that. I would always try to support and help her were I could.

 

_I: Then I wish you much luck in the Selection!_

H: Thank you, but in the end it'll be just Eadlyn's choice.

 

_I: I also have a quick question for you, Erik: How are you enjoying your stay at the palace?_

E: I like it so far, and I'm happy to be able to help my friend.

 

_I: What do you think of Princess Eadlyn?_

E: I talked to her a few times, and she's great! She would be a good match for Henri, I'm sure of that.

 

_I: But how realistic are his chances?_

E: As he said himself before, it could be possible. It's difficult, but it's possible.

 

_I: Did you apply for the Selection as well?_

E: No. But looking back, I probably would do it now.

 

_I: So you took a liking in the princess?_

E: Not like that. But I do admire her. These are all what-if-scenarios, and right now I'm just happy for Henri that he got this chance, and I hope that he finds happiness.

 

_I: Thanks to both of you for the interview. It's been a pleasure._

H/E: The pleasure is all ours.

 

© _thenewsomelibrary.tumblr.com_


End file.
